Whispers No One Else Could Hear
by ashleydawson
Summary: "I love you..", he breathed against her neck. "So much."  Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy one-shot


**Whispers No One Else Could Hear**

**So Scorpius Malfoy and Rosie Weasley are sort of my thing right now. Too cute, the whole forbidden love thing. Like a magical, Harry Potter universe version of Romeo and Juliet! Sigh…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the settings. All credit goes to J.K. Rowling**

A dusty classroom completely out of the way from even the darkest corners of Hogwarts might not be the most "romantic" place, but it was all Rose Weasley needed.

As she melted into the chest of the beautiful boy that held her, she could be in the middle of the Forbidden Forest for all she cared because only one thing matter; she was with him.

Rose was in love, completely and utterly, with no doubt at all. Sure, she was just fifteen, but that made her feel even luckier. Who found true love that young? It was all the more time to enjoy it.

There were many strings attached though, that was certain. Their parents were enemies with conflicting ideas about life and what was "acceptable". All ridiculous in her opinion, but not that it mattered to them.

She couldn't bring herself to be upset though. Never at him, so kind and marvelous. With eyes the color of winter and a heart as warm as the hottest summer day.

"Rosie…" he whispered into her ear, chin rested on her shoulder. He toyed with her fire-red curls, letting his hands linger on her jaw and neck.

"Mhhm?" was all she managed, trying hard to keep her composure. A girl can only take so much.

"I love you…" he breathed against her neck. "So much."

She couldn't help but smile wide, her heart feeling like it was blocking her throat. Before she knew what she was doing , she turned her head to kiss him, soft and sweet. That's what their relationship was: sweet and innocent, completely full of love.

Nobody knew, though, of course. It was all so secretive, meeting in back hallways and empty rooms. Broom closets and the alleys of Hogsmeade. They never really showed much attention to each other besides the sideways glances in the hallway or the signature smirk he would mix in here or there.

"I love you more." She whispered back, feeling so safe in his embrace.

"I don't want to hide anymore." He told her with a sad lull in his voice. "I want to be able to hold your hand in the hallway and let people be jealous of my girl."

She laughed at the last part, knowing he was completely out of her league. Tall and broad, more handsome than anyone else she had ever met. He had eyes that people would look at and become completely lost in their frost blues and silvery grey, which were always a nice contrast to his platinum blonde hair that looked effortless and fell onto his forehead without fail. He was absolutely gorgeous. No one would look at her if they were walking together.

"You know we can't. Not just yet. Our fathers would die of cardiac arrest!" her voice matching his tone.

"What happens when we get married, then? Do you plan on eloping with me to Romania and not tell a soul?" he said sarcastically, but the statement caught her off guard.

"You'd like to spend forever with me, Scorpius?" Rosie asked in a mocking tone, suddenly launching into day dreams; Scorpius and her at Malfoy Manor, with little red haired, blue eyed children. It would be too good to be true.

He took hold of her chin and pulled her face towards his own. She sat on his lap in the back of the classroom on top of a discarded table, one of his hands in both of hers, with the other taking a firm grip on her waist. Foreheads touching, her large brown eyes met his.

"Every second of every single day of forever." He whispered.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to meet his, kissing for what seemed like hours (though in reality it was three or four minutes tops).

After they broke apart Rose nestled her head into the crook of his neck and listened as he whispered endlessly into her ear about everything.

"Why do you keep whispering?" She asked after a while. "I put a privacy charm on the room."

"They're whispers no one else can hear," he told her lovingly, "because they are just for you. No one else, love."

**So what do you think? My first attempt at these two. Just a little one-shot(:  
><strong>


End file.
